Gretna Green
by KellerTur
Summary: "She had told him the muggle stories of romance in this quiet Scottish town, well known for centuries. He wondered if she'd known of it all along, the reason she wanted to visit on the way back into their cluttered reality." Remus quietly muses on his engagement, but Tonks has other ideas. Very short and sweet. Fluffy Oneshot set between HBP and DH. RLNT.


As the distant church bells rang out the coming of morning, she let out a sigh. She turned to face him, and the bed creaked a little. There was barely enough room for both of them, even with their arms and legs tangled together. "Why don't we do it today?" Tonks whispered with an impish voice. He opened his eyes, seeing her face inches from his.

"Today? Here?" Remus asked quietly, roused from his content. Running his hand along her hip uncertainly, his heartbeat had quickened at the suggestion. He'd pictured it as being far off, in a distant time of mythical being. Although the flowers were in bloom and the sweet air was drifting through the window, the truth was the war was reaching a crescendo. It was ever present, a far off cloud moving swiftly to threaten their day in the sun. Peace time was the time for love he knew, but those days seemed to slipping further and further out of reach with each passing day.

She let out a gentle laugh which washed over him easily. "It seems quite apt," she chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss him. He could feel her smile against his lips, her fingers weaving under the covers to lay on his chest. She had told him the muggle stories of romance in this quiet Scottish town, well known for centuries. He wondered if she'd known of it all along, the reason she wanted to visit on the way back into their cluttered reality. This warm little nest they'd built themselves over the last few days was the only respite from the truth that existed beyond the open window. She shifted a little, burrowing deeper into his arms. Her embrace threatened to overcome him completely, as it usually did. Old habits are not easily killed however, and the familiar sourness of hesitation crept back in.

"But," he muttered, breaking the kiss, "Your parents..." He knew she had not yet told them, for owls were not to be trusted these days. He wondered which would be worse; uniting under their watchful gaze or doing it secret, hiding it away at the end of the world. The cold band of silver on her finger rested heavy over his heart, and he thought to when he'd put it there. Kneeling in the grass, he'd felt such a fool, but a fool in love all the same. She'd shone with joy, and he'd quietly basked in it. She'd taken it like everything he'd ever offered, gladly and without doubt. She deserved more, so much more, than a tarnished ring and the suitor bestowing it. Hot guilt leaked into the memory and threatened to corrupt it like film in the light of day.

Her hands moved up naturally to cup his face, not letting him look away. She shook her head, pink hair falling into her face. "I just want to be with you," Tonks whispered, planting kisses on his burning cheek. He knew he would never tire of hearing these words on her lips, but it sounded so absurd all the same. It was a very endearing trait she had, always telling the wholehearted truth to him, and not with even the decency of blushing when she did. It used to bewilder him, but not anymore.

He brushed the hair out of the way to see her eyes and to marvel at the sincerity in them. Did she really know what she was suggesting? She'd happily tie herself to him, at a moment's notice, and even smile along the way? She moved to his lips once again, and he mused that she must be as mad as he felt. _Birds of a feather_. Her kiss brushed the inkling of regret out of the bed they shared and under the carpet, where he was knew it wouldn't be forgotten. He was sure it would rear it's ugly head again, and he desperately hoped she'd still be by his side to knock it down again. But the small corner of his mind that constantly swung pendulum-like between buoyed and sickened, knew that she always would be. Remus pondered her sense of judgement, just like he pondered his own when he pulled away and smiled, "Then let's get married today."


End file.
